Podanie o Przeniesienie
by Katarzyn Pleopucja
Summary: Wewnętrzna przemiana Crabbe'a.


Vincent Crabbe był niepozornym chłopcem. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się otyły, jednak jego oczy pałały pewną niewymowną chudością, gdyby bowiem mógł ją wymówić, rozlałaby się ona przez usta do innych partii cielesnych i odchudziła w ułamku sekundy.  
Ale to nie stany tłuszczowe i beztłuszczowe Crabbe'a winny nas interesować. A to czym powinniśmy się zająć w ramach (pokaźnych ramach - nadmieńmy) jego persony, jest nic innego jak ckliwa, pełna wzlotów i upadków historia tegoż wrażliwego i inteligentnego chłopca. Chłopca, który w wieku jedenastu lat trafił do Hogwartu – szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa. Chłopca, którego Tiara Przydziału uznała za godnego przynależności do Slytherinu – jednego z domów tejże placówki edukacyjnej. Chłopca, którego przyjaźń z Malfoyem i Goylem znana była całej szkole.

Przez pierwsze półtora roku edukacji Crabbe wraz ze swymi kompanami ślepo podążał ich wspólną ścieżką agresji i przemocy. Uwielbiali podtapiać młodszych w sedesach. Targać im ubrania, ciskać o ziemię i tytłać w kurzu. Szydzić sobie z nich werbalnie.  
Ale gdy minęła zima, w głowie Vincenta, będącego wtedy drugoroczniakiem, zapaliła się lampka. Lampka, która go odmieniła.

Przestał się garbić, a robił to wcześniej, gdyż garbaty wydawał się straszniejszy i ofiara jego przemocy siłą rzeczy bardziej cierpiała. Zaprzestał tejże przemocy i całkowicie odciął się od Goyle'a i Malfoya, uznając ich za nierozsądnych, niedojrzałych i przesiąkniętych złem. Gdy raz im o tym powiedział, w chwili kiedy starali się go wyciągnąć na hulankę i bitkę, zaśmiali mu się w twarz.  
– Nie próbuj być zabawny, Crabbe! – rzekł zaraz po tym dwunastoletni Draco, świecąc na lewo i prawo swym przylizem na głowie. – Jedyne do czego zostałeś stworzony to sianie śmierci i terroru! Wszak Tiara przydzieliła cię tutaj! Do Slytherinu! Masz być zły! Bo jak nie zło, to ci pozostało?!  
Lekkie, młodzieńcze seplenienie Malfoya zawsze irytowało Crabbe'a. Odpowiedział mu niezwykle wyraźnie, przesadnie artykułując każdą zgłoskę:  
– Nigdzie nie idę. Ty i Goyle możecie sobie iść sami. A pysznijcie się sobie swym potępieniem! Ja obieram inną drogę.  
Twarz Dracona momentalnie się ściągnęła.  
– Ty mącisz zupełnie jak twoi rodzice! Ciebie też... czeka... taki koniec! – wykrztusił z siebie blondas takie, a nie inne słowa, gdyż zaślepiła go tak wielka nienawiść do kumpla, iż w jego osobie ujrzał Pottera.

Vincent ewoluował dalej, przechodząc po kolei coraz bardziej zaawansowane stopnie.  
Chodził z wysoko podniesionym podbródkiem – nie z dumy on to czynił, a ze skromności i potulności! Po prostu nie chciał na nikogo spojrzeć, nawet przypadkiem, spode łba. Jego odstające uszy, które wyróżniały go od innych porządnych obywateli, przez okres kilku miesięcy zdołały się przyplaszczyć i niemal dotykały skroni. Asymilacja Crabbe'a przebiegała zatem, jak widać na otwartej na dłoni, na poziomie duchowym jak i cielesnym. Już od dawna wiadomo, iż dwie te ścieżki nie biegną osobno, a są ze sobą splątane, jak nici DNA.  
Crabbe już nigdy nie wysuwał ze złości szczęki do przodu – opanował to, zwalczył. Może nie było to tak istotne, lecz czuł, że musi pokonać w sobie odruchy neandertalczyka, pierwotne czynności, który tworzyły dystans między nim, a czymś... czymś czego właściwie nie znał. Kroczył po omacku, na złamanie karku, i zatracając coraz więcej z samego siebie. Targały nim wątpliwości, gdy tak z zawiązanymi oczyma dreptał kroczek po kroczku ku temu czemuś, ku czemu chciał tak kroczyć, a co było dla niego nieodgadnioną zagadką.  
Wartą zauważenia zmianą w ciele chłopca było cofnięcie i podniesienie czoła – zwiększyło to znacznie pole jego widzenia, odsłaniając oczy, dzięki czemu mógł on szybciej omiatać tablicę wzrokiem i efektywniej chłonąć wiedzę!  
Wymienione tu ewolucje były podstawowym wachlarzem ulepszeń, które pomagały Vincentowi brnąć przez tę przerażającą mgłę, przez którą miał zamiar się przeprawić, gdyż mimo iż nie widział nigdzie światła, wiedział, że gdzieś tam ono się tli.

Istotnie zasób słownictwa i wiedzy Crabbe'a jął rosnąć.  
Uczęszczał na lekcje z większym zapałem, z nieodłączonym notatnikiem i piórkiem. Raz na transmutacji zgłosił się znienacka na początku lekcji. Gdy profesor McGonagall ujrzała jego rękę uniesioną ku górze, przestraszyła się i wykonała ruch, jakby chciała wskoczyć pod swe własne biurko.  
Postanowiła, że przezwycięży lęk i zapyta Ślizgona, czemu się zgłasza. Z wrażenia jednak czknęła i zasłoniła usta! Ażeby było śmieszniej – usta nie zasłoniła dla tego, że czknęła, a tylko i wyłącznie ze strachu. Czknięcie było dla niej jak pierdnięcie dla bobra, który oddaje się długiej drzemce po zbudowanie przeogromniastej tamy, czyli niezauważalne.  
W końcu się przemogła i, choć cała blada, wydukała:  
– Pan... Pan Crabbe? Proszę...  
– Chcę zademonstrować transmutację. – Powiedział mocno, bardzo wyraźnie i pewny swego, żądając pełnego posłuszeństwa wobec jego łaknienia rozwoju i nawet nie myśląc, iż napotka opór nauczycielski.  
Wszyscy w klasie, jak jeden mąż, spojrzeli na niego, niektórzy z otwartymi ustami. Wszyscy? Nie... Draco i Goyle westchnęli, nie uraczając głąba wejrzeniem. Gdy tłusty zadek Vincenta podniósł się z krzesła, które to szurnęło po chamsku, Malfoy przewrócił oczyma tak dynamicznie i wartko, iż uniosło mu się czoło ku górze, burząc ulizany ład włosia na czubku jego głowy. Wyglądał jak kogucik.  
Irytował go Crabbe.  
Irytował go pulchny Crabbe, który z każdym krokiem ku biurku McGonagall, tracił trochę pewności siebie i bezwiednie zwiększał siłę nacisku ramion do boków tułowia.  
Ochotnik wskazał na nadgryzione jabłko stojące na biurku i pytającym wejrzeniem szczeniaczka zapytał o zgodę przeistoczenia tej materii w żądany obiekt.  
Minerwa nerwowo spojrzała po uczniach, po czym lekkim kiwnięciem głowy pozwoliła chłopcu działać. Drugoroczniacy zacisnęli tak mocno swe dwunastoletnie piąstki, że aż kostki zbielały. Wyczyn Crabbe'a musiał być zły, przemyślany i bezlitosny...  
Nikt oprócz Malfoya i Goyle'a nie zdążył zauważyć zmian zachodzących w Grubasku.  
Wreszcie różdżka zatańczyła, pozostawiając w powietrzu purpurowa mgiełkę. Z biurka zniknął Owoc Niepewności, a w przestworza wzbiło się za to stado motyli! Trzepocząc skrzydłami, wyfrunęło przez otwarte okna, pozbawiając McGonagall posiłku. Jeden z motylków nie miał antenki – to Minerwa musiała mu ją odgryźć w poprzednim wcieleniu.  
– Zaprezentowałem życie po życiu! – jak z książki wyrecytował Crabbe, przyjmując postawę idealnie wyprostowaną. – Każdy nasz uczynek wpływa nie tylko na nasze istnienie, ale może wpłynąć na istnienia wielu innych żyjątek!  
Oklaski.  
To były piękne czary.

Vincent odnalazł również wspólny język z profesor Sprout. Wykazywał inicjatywę. Można rzec, że wyścig o miano najlepszego zielarza zaczął z pustym bakiem na starcie. Napisał bowiem rozwlekły i wnikliwy esej zatytułowany „Różnice między mordownikiem i tojadem żółtym". Profesor Sprout przyjęła pracę z przymrużeniem oka, jednak wyrafinowany język i zawiłość pracy wykończyła ją psychicznie. Po paru minutach czytania zatrzepotała rękoma rozeźlona.  
– To nie mój zakres nauki! Idź z tym esejem do profesora Snape'a!  
Niemal wzięła go za kołnierz i wykopała za drzwi potężnym kopniakiem, tak że chłopaczyna zamiast u Snape'a wylądował w wieży astronomicznej. Oczywiście trafił tam, bowiem z szoku jaki wywołał u niego impet niesprawiedliwości z ust nauczycielskich, chłopaczyna postradała niemal zmysły, myląc lochy z wieżą. Kopniak bowiem nie miał miejsca. Niemal stał się on rzeczywistością. Ale nie stał.  
Jednak kolejny jego projekt pojednał go z zielarką. Poświęcił część podłogi w swym pokoju, aby hodować piołun – ulubioną roślinę wielu nauczycieli Hogwartu, w tym i profesor Sprout. Po tym szło już jak z górki. Z roślinami obchodził się, jak należy z panienkami. Delikatnie, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. A tam gdzie trza było rwać, zapierając się nogą o blat stołu, to rwał. Zielarskie wyczucie Crabbe'a nie umknęło uwadze nauczycielki.

Mimo wielu sukcesów pod koniec drugiego roku Crabbe zaczął czuć fizyczne niemal bariery, które nie pozwalały mu na dalszy samorozwój. Przypuszczenia w pewnym momencie transmutowały samoistnie w całkowitą pewność. Chłopiec zdawał sobie sprawę, co jest powodem zastoju i pomimo że rok chylił się ku końcowi, musiał w tej sprawie zacząć działać. Niestety, rozwikłanie szkopułu wiązało się z wizytą u Albusa Dumbledore'a, u najwyższej szychy Hogwartu i wytoczenia przez małego, acz grubego chłopca Potężnych Dział Perswazyjnych!

 _Puk! Puk!  
Puk! Puk!  
_(bowiem niektóre dźwięki pozostają w naszej pamięci takie żywe...) _  
Skrzypnięcie drzwi._

Egzystował tam na żerdzi feniks...  
Masę książek...  
Crabbe zanurzał się w gabinet dyrektorski z pewną dozą niepokoju, wytwarzając wokół siebie pola ochronne, które nie były niczym innym a różnymi formami wyuczonych marginesów bezpieczeństwa.  
Vincent przyjrzał się feniksowi. Sam był niczym feniks. Spopielał fragmenty siebie, by odradzały się one z popiołów. To spotkanie feniksów emanowało tak mistyczną aurą, iż otoczyła dwójkę magicznych istot kopuła cyrkowa pokryta jaskrawymi paskami. Fawkes przechylił łebek i kłapnął zawadiacko dziobem. Crabbe naśladował go. Z ust chłopca wyrósł nagle dziób i stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Chudość z jego oczu wytrysnęła z dzioba, po czym w ruchu wstecznym przypuściła szturm na ciało!  
Crabbe jął cierpieć!  
Coraz bardziej upodabniał się do szkieletora! Chudość wysysała z niego życie! Skóra zapadała się, ściskała tak mocno, iż kości chłopca łamały się pod jej naporem. Crabbe jęczał i przechodził po kolei wszystkie pozycje – od stania do leżenia.  
– Fawkes to feniks, Crabbe! – skądś rozległ się wnet głos starczy.  
Crabbe, dysząc powstał na kolano, i po obmacaniu twarzy z ulgą natrafił na pucołowatość. Ślizgon nie miał zamiaru owijać w bawełnę. Otarł pot powstały w wyniku przeżycia ni to wizji ni to snu ni to mary na jawie i rzekł:  
– Panie dyrektorze! Żądam o przeniesienie mnie do Gryffindoru! Do tych dobrych, miłych, jasnych! W ich świetle jeno dam radę rozkwitnąć!  
Albus zaśmiał się lekko, po czym poprawił swe okulary połówki.  
– Drogi Vincecie. Powiem bez ogródek, gdyż postawiłeś mnie niejako pod ścianą... w Gryfindorze nie ma miejsca dla grubych!  
Ślizgon zbladł.  
– Oczywiście, żartuję! Chodziło mi o ni mniej ni więcej, a o gruboskórność. – Dyrektor ponownie zaśmiał się i rozgryzł fasolkę wszystkich smaków, uważnie przypatrując się uczniowi. – Jednak w Hogwarcie tak czy siak nie uznajemy zmiany domów. Po ostatecznej decyzji Tiary dany uczeń winien ukończyć wszystkie lata nauki we wskazanym przez nią domu.  
Crabbe mlasnął ustami, niespiesznie i z antycypacyjną delektazą futurystyczną nad słowami, które zaraz miał wypowiedzieć, aby pokazać osobie dyrektora, że sprawa Vincenta to nie w kij dmuchał.  
– Ale... – zastanowił się, starając się aby jego uszy tkwiły jak najbliżej skroni, jak najbardziej przyplaszczone. – Slytherin mnie ogranicza, panie profesorze. Jeśli nie zmienię domu, będzie to dla mnie cios, który wtrąci mnie w bagno, z którego już się nie wydostanę. A tak łatwo w nie wpaść, gdy idzie się po omacku przez nieprzepasane równiny zasnutą zimną i przerażającą mgłą!  
Dyrektor uciął dyskurs krótko, bez zbędnego przedłużania, powołując się na regulamin szkoły.

Rozmowa ta miała miejsce na dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem wakacji letnich. Przez te czternaście dni Crabbe dzień w dzień chodził do gabinetu, starając się przekonać dyrektora co do słuszności jego idei.  
W końcu Dumbledore fuknął coś pod nosem, ażeby napastliwy chłopak złożył u niego podanie o przeniesienie do Gryffindoru, a ono będzie rozpatrzone najpóźniej w ostatni dzień obecnego roku szkolnego.  
Gdy dzień ten prawie nastał, Vincnet cały rozklekotany wewnętrznie, odwiedził tak dobrze już mu znany pokój dyrektorski.  
Przywitał go Dumbledore. Na szyi miał kwiecisty wieniec, na stopach klapki i przyobleczony był w hawajską koszulkę i krótkie spodenki – oba prześwitujące i bardzo zwiewne.  
– Ach, Crabbe! Przykro mi naprawdę... Twoje podanie jest stale rozpatrywane. Musisz zrozumieć, że jeśli uda ci się zmienić dom, stworzysz precedens! I to nie byle jaki! Komisja w najbardziej wyrafinowanym składzie jaki można sobie tylko wyobrazić, poświęciła już wiele godzin na rozmowy... Witał u nas nawet kilka razy sam Korneliusz Knot! Odpocznij, Crabbe. Wyszalej się w wakacje! A gdy rozpocznie się trzeci rok, zostaniesz poinformowany. Teraz wybacz, czekają już na mnie na Hawajach...  
Nagle do pokoju wparował Potter.  
Crabbe, posiadły wielką zdolność obserwacji, zauważył z przykrością, iż Harry ma niezwykle przepoconą czuprynę, a także liczne zabrudzenia od krwi na ciele i szacie. W ręce dzierżył miecz, a w drugiej zniszczoną książkę.  
Vincent został wyproszony, jednak oczywiście podsłuchiwał. Z wielu mądrych słów Dumbledore'a, które wtedy usłyszał, zwłaszcza tych kilka zapadło mu w pamięć na całe życie: _Tylko prawdziwy Gryffon, Harry, mógłby dzierżyć miecz Godrica Gryffindora!_

Wakacje minęły więc chłopcu pod wielkim znakiem zapytania. Z nerwów roztył się, przybierając na wadze pięć kilogramów.  
Powrót do szkoły okazał się personalną tragedią dla Crabbe'a. Jego podanie o przeniesienie nadal było rozpatrywane. Ujrzał je leżące na specjalnej tacce na dokumenty w gabinecie dyrektorskim, która była podpisana jako _Sprawy Rozpatrywane, Skrajnie(!) Kontrowersyjne.  
_ Po prawdzie, było to jedyne podanie na tej tacce.  
A żeby być już naprawdę w pełni szczerym – Albus Dumbledore przygotował tę tackę specjalnie na podanie Crabbe'a.  
Ażeby nie było już żadnych niedomówień, można wspomnieć, że na tacce, która chyba należała do wiekowych, podpisanej jako _Sprawy Rozpatrywne, Kontrowersyjne Na Wskroś_ , znajdowała się cała masa papierów, zalegających tam chyba niekiedy od początków Hogwartu.  
Ślizgonowi udało się przeczytać parę podań, gdy Albus zatopiony w myślach szukał w notesie daty kolejnego zgromadzenia w sprawie Podania o Przeniesienie.  
Były to między innymi podanie o wyzwolenie skrzatów domowych, podanie o ustanowienie piątku dniem wolnym, podanie o zwolnienie Snape'a, skarga na Snape'a, zażalenie na Snape'a...  
Trzask.  
Albus ostentacyjnie odłożył notesik, by Vincent przestał łapczywie kartkować kolejne dokumenty...  
– Przepraszam... zapomniałem się! – chłopiec wyjaśnił, pałając jeszcze ogniem ciekawości ze swych oczu.  
Został poinformowany o terminie, który miał miejsce za miesiąc. Dyrektor dodał, że tym razem na spotkaniu pojawią się dyrektorzy pozostałych szkół magicznych – oni również muszą wyrazić swe zdanie na ten temat.  
Crabbe został odprowadzony do drzwi i upewniany, że sprawa niebawem się rozwiąże... jest ona jednak niezwykle delikatnej natury, więc należy się uzbroić w cierpliwość.  
Vincent czuł się traktowany podmiotowo.

Przez ten miesiąc utył o kolejne dziesięć kilo. Nie pomagał mu w utrzymywaniu chociaż jako takiej diety klub pojedynków. Uczniowie mogli walczyć w nich o słodycze. Dzięki temu Crabbe nabył mnóstwo doświadczenia w rzucaniu zaklęć ofensywnych i defensywnych oraz pozyskał dodatkową masę ciała.  
Raz walka była tak zażarta, że Crabbe niemal nie przegryzł przeciwnikowi tętnicy szyjnej. Ale to był pojedynczy wypadek i po tygodniowym szlabanie nasz dzielny Ślizgon mógł wrócić „na ring".

To bardzo, bardzo, bardzo smutne, lecz rok trzeci nauki Crabbe'a w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa zmierzał na złamanie karku ku końcowi, a podanie stale leżało na tacce. Podpisanej wiadomo jak.  
Sprawa Syriusza Blacka, uciekiniera z Azkabanu, obchodziła go tyle co ciastka, które jadł pięć lat temu.

Więc jakież to dziwne, że wplątał się w nią, zupełnie przypadkiem, i to tak się w nią zamieszał, iż nagle jęła obchodzić go niezmiernie!  
Otóż, pewnego wieczora Snape zaalarmował szkołę, iż przypuszcza, że Syriusz w zmowie z Lupinem porwali niewinnych uczniów do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.  
Strach, panika, lament i bezradność...  
Na szczęście natychmiast aportował się Korneliusz Knot wraz z brygadą potężnych aurorów. Cała szkoła przybiegła na miejsce zbrodni, by obserwować czadową misję jak z filmu akcji! Aurorzy przegrupowali się i zaatakowali!  
– Syriuszu Black! Poddaj się! Jesteś otoczony! – oznajmił znudzonym i niezwykle nosowym głosem Knot, zanim przypuścili szturm na chatę.  
Po paru chwilach brygada wybiegła ze szlochem. Wszyscy krwawili i ledwo trzymali się nogach. Jeden z nich, chyba dowódca, był nagi, miał w ustach smoczek, a na pupie ogromną pieluchę – tak, Syriusz dysponował niebotycznym poczuciem humoru.  
Knot załamał ręce.  
Ktoś zakrzyknął, że to robota dla Crabbe'a, wyspecjalizowanego w pojedynkach trzecioroczniaka.  
– Ty jesteś Crabbe? – zapytał Korneliusz, gdy już doszło do spotkania.  
Kiwnął głową.  
– I czy mógłbyś, mój malcze, pokonać dla mnie tego niebezpiecznego człowieka? Wiem, że... czekasz na odpowiedź w związku ze swym podaniem – szepnął konspiracyjnie. – Jeśli się wykażesz, minister zrobi swoje w tym temacie.  
Puścił mu bardzo poufałe oczko. Crabbe poczuł przypływ energii! Jak to dobrze, że akurat spacerował w Hogsmede! (inaczej nawet by tutaj nie przybył, zupełnie niezaaferowany sprawą Blacka)  
Zakasał rękawy i wszedł do chaty.  
Uczniowie ujrzeli jak przejęty minister zasłania usta ręką...  
Co on zrobił najlepszego?! Posłał dziecko w ręce kryminalisty!  
Tak naprawdę minister zasłonił dłonią piersióweczkę, z której pociągnął niezłego łyka Bolsa.  
We Wrzeszczącej Chacie przywitał Crabbe'a sympatyczny, black-uśmiech Syriusza.  
Black zaśmiał się z pogardą.  
– Wysłali owieczkę do wilczej norki!  
Zbrodniarz zaczął się wygłupiać, naśladując wilkołaka. Lupinowi, stojącemu w kącie, odpłynęło trochę krwi z twarzy.  
Crabbe, nie bawiąc się w grzeczności, posłał w gardziel rywal szybkiego Expelliarmusa, nonszalancko kręcąc nadgarstkiem. Syriusz z trudem Sprotegował czar. Rykoszet rozwalił pobliskie krzesło w drobny mak.  
– Drętwota! – ryknął rywal w odwecie.  
Crabbe nawet nie musiał podnosić różdżki, by zablokować urok. Wypiął z wprawą brzuch. Pocisk energii odbił się od niego niczym od trampoliny. 80% energii pomknęło ku klatce piersiowej Syriusza. 20% wpełzło do ciała Vincenta i zakumulowało się w małym palcu stopy. Palec zupełnie zdrętwiał.  
Tak oto młody Ślizgon stał się bohaterem, pojmując groźnego zbiega.  
Później i tak ten zwiał z wieży, tym jednak chłopiec się nie przejął.  
Co jednak nie dawało mu spokoju, to że minister prawdopodobnie nic nie wskórał (jeśli próbował) w sprawie Podania o Przeniesienie.  
Trzeci rok zwieńczyła przykra wizyta w Hogsmede, podczas której to Crabbe upuścił naręcze dwudziestu kilo słodyczy.  
– Ależ dobra ta sałatka z Kraba!  
Ujrzał grupkę rozwydrzonych Gryffonów, pałaszujących ze smakiem owoce morza.  
Tego dnia uznał to za zły omen, nawet omen śmierci, lecz przeżył całe wakacje i wkroczył na rok czwarty z dumnie uniesioną głową, będąc gotowym, by walczyć o swe prawa.

Ponownie otrzymał ofertę pomocy. Tym razem na początku semestru. Alastor Moody, ich nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, słysząc trochę tamtego i siamtego o Vincencie, zapytał go czy w zamian za pomoc przy przepchnięciu podania, nie zaczarowałby on Czary Ognia, tak by wyrzuciła też imię Pottera. Crabbe węszył podstęp, ale desperacja wygrała.  
Tym razem jednak nie dał się oszukać!  
Moody i Crabbe zawarli wieczystą przysięgę. Jeśli Alastor do wakacji nie przepchnie podania, zginie.  
Potter wyczytany.  
Rok kolejny minął.  
Alastor okazuje się być kłamcą.  
Ginie z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn na początku letnich wakacji w celi Azkabanu. Podejrzewa się zmyślne samobójstwo.

Piąty rok był równie bezowocny jak poprzednie. Mimo usilnych starań i licznych wizyt u dyrektora, podanie, tknięte jedynie zębem czasu, leżało w swej przegródce. Zaszufladkowane, skrytykowane, bez większych szans.

Wraz z rozpoczęciem roku szóstego, ukazała się nikła szansa dla Crabbe'a, Gryffona „z powołania". Slughorn był wpływową personą, a dodatkowo Vincent wyniuchał, iż Dumbledore ma u niego jakiś interes! Jeśli Crabbe dobrze to rozegra, może już w tym roku przejść do Gryffindoru!

Dostał się do Klubu Ślimaka. Ledwo, bo ledwo, ale udało się. Slughorn miał ogromny dylemat czy przyjąć jego czy Zabiniego, ale Blaize gdzieś wyparował...  
Gdy przyszedł czas na świąteczne party u Slughorna, Crabbe dopiero zebrał się, aby zagadać profesora w sprawie podania. Wcześniej starał się odkryć, jaki biznes łączy go z dyrektorem, ale starania jego spełzły na niczym.

Impreza powoli się rozkręcała. Tempo nie pasowało Ślizgonowi, wolał dynamiczniejsze imprezowanie. Skupił się jednak na zaspokajaniu łaknienia i przeczekał tak parę chwil. I gdy nabrał pewności siebie, podszedł do Horacego.  
– Panie profesorze, serdecznie dziękuję za zaproszenie. Pana przyjęcia znajduję bardzo klimatycznym, o to właśnie chodzi, ażeby przed świętami się odpowiednio nastroić!  
– Cieszę się, że ci się podoba, Crabbe! Dalej, dalej! Bawmy się!  
– Mam do pana jedno pytanie...  
– Słucham się uważnie, Vincent!  
– Od prawie czterech lat staram się usilnie, aby przejść ze Slytherinu do Gryffindoru, a moje...  
Horacy pokręcił głową, jakby się przesłyszał.  
– Starasz się zmienić dom, mój chłopcze? Przecież to niedorzeczność! I to wbrew regulaminowi!  
– Może i tak, lecz w tym rzecz, iż moje podanie cały czas tkwi w gabinecie profesora Dumbledore'a...  
– I lepiej, żeby tam pozostało, Vincent... Osobiście wolę żyć „po jasnej stronie", w zgodzie z regulaminem szkoły. Zresztą, Tiara już zdecydowała! Mogłeś ją poprosić o zmianę decyzji na Ceremonii Przyjęcia! Ach, wiedziałem, że lepiej było wziąć Blaize'a! Jest od ciebie chudszy i przystojniejszy!  
Slughorn wziął łyka szampana, wiercił się chwilkę nerwowo w miejscu i bez słowa oddalił się od ucznia.  
Smutny Crabbe zasiadł na krzesełku i sączył sentymentalnie herbatę z rumem, starając się wejść w świat upojenia powoli, by rozmyć chociaż troszeczkę swe rozterki. Pomyślał oto, że właśnie stracił ostatnią okazję, by jego podanie zostało rozpatrzone pozytywnie. Może gdyby zaczął rozmowę ze Slughonrem inaczej! Nie od razu do rzeczy, tylko najpierw o tej mgle! O błąkaniu! W zamyśle tak miało być, lecz gdy przyszło co do czego, Gryffon „z powołania" spanikował.  
Ujrzał w oddali Harry'ego Pottera, Wybrańca.

Harry niesamowicie się nudził. Luna, którą zaprosił, miała potężne gazy w brzuszku, gdyż, jak to mówiła: najadła się lukrowanych zajączków, które udało jej się wyciągnąć niewidzialną łychą obmierzłości z ponad między-wymiarowej kopuły subtelności. Ponoć nie było to trudne, gdyż zajączki fikały jak małe szatany, podskakując na membranie zmyślnego wyuzdania.  
Harry jej na to powiedział:  
– Ale skoro skakały, to chyba ciężko było je powyłapywać.  
A ona na to kręci mądrze głową, z pobłażliwością dla jego szybkiego wyciągania nietrafnych wniosków i szczebiocze dalej:  
– Bo ty chyba nie wiesz, jak wygląda ta membrana...  
Harry przyznaje jej rację, a Luna tłumaczy swym sennym głosem:  
– Ta membrana jest nieskończenie mała i nieskończenie gęsta, a że lukrowane zajączki nie należą do istot ponad naturalnie silnych zdołały ją rozciągnąć dla własnych potrzeb tylko ociupinkę, i teraz wystarczy, och bo ty pewnie już nie pamiętasz, że ja miałam łychę obmierzłości (no, już mi się zapomniało – pokutniczo wyznał Potter), więc wystarczyło, co bym sztuciec podsunęła, a stadko zajączków lądowało na żaglu łyżki, skąd trafiały do moich słodkich usteczek.  
Harry przetarł twarz ręką i rzekł:  
– No, dobra, lepiej idź już do tego kibla.  
Bo Luna od paru chwil błagała Pottera, żeby pozwolił jej pójść do toalety (i to go właśnie nudziło), ale on zgrywał macho i dla zasady nie chciał jej puścić, żeby _stanęło na jego._ Ale w końcu odpuścił, znużony opowieścią o zajączków fikających gdzieś w równoległych wymiarach na jakichś rozbestwionych trampolinach...  
Zaś jedyne co mu stanęło, to... sterczące na wszystkie włosy, całkowicie poddane terapii szokowej. Pan Potter bowiem uważnie oddawał się obserwacji Cho Chang.  
No, a jak wróciła Lovegood z toalety, wyraźnie „lżejsza", zaczęła obściskiwać się z Nevilem. Bo Luna przyszła tu z Harrym po to, by móc bawić się z Nevilem. Z Nevilem, który nie mógł nikogo zaprosić, bo załapał się jako kelner, jako „przystawkowy". Nie z Harrym, który mógł ją zaprosić i który to zrobił.  
I stąd takoż nuda... Harry rozglądał się po sali, ale uwaga, uwaga: wcale się nie nudził! Zostawienie go przez Lunę miało by go nudzić? To było częścią gierki, którą chciał tu wszcząć.  
Wpatrywał się w Cho, która tańczyła ze zmaterializowanym (ucieleśnionym w pełni, w każdym CALU) duchem Cedrika. Harry patrzył na środkowy palec wystający z pewną dozą wyuzdania ze stopy Cho i włosy skwierczały mu od elektryczności, naprężając się jak druty, jak węże przygotowane do ataku.

Ale zaraz, zaraz...  
To miało być opowiadanie o Crabbie, a nie jakieś zboczone fanaberie z odchyłką asburdystyczną!  
O jego pełnej zawiłości drodze ku zostaniu pełnowartościowym Gryffonem!  
Tak, to prawda, lecz...  
Crabbe zniknął. Wyparował. Siedząc wtedy ze smętnie opuszczoną głową i popijając herbatę z rumem, rozpłynął się w powietrzu, jak bałwan topi się przy kominku. Przestał istnieć. Został wymazany z rzeczywistości.  
Nikt o nim już nie pamiętał.  
Nikt go nie wspominał.  
Jedyny ślad jaki po nim pozostał, stanowiło Podanie o Przeniesienie, bez końca trwające na tkniętej jedynie zębem czasu szufladce.  
I właśnie pewna starcza ręka powzięła tenże dokument w dniu, w którym Chłopiec Który Wyparował ukończyłby siódmy rok szkoły, kończąc tym samym naukę w Hogwarcie.  
Dłoń zawisła nad magiczną niszczarką dokumentów, którą było nic innego jak zmechanizowany Zgredek (odnalazł swe prawdziwe powołanie). Już prawie wszystkie paliczki oderwały się od kartki papieru, gdy ktoś zapukał.  
To Harry. Zastał psora trzymającego podanie między kciukiem, a palcem wskazującym.  
Nie wiadomo, w jakim celu przybył tu Potter, może żeby podziękować, pożegnać się, lecz gdy ujrzał podanie trzymane przez dyrektora, cel jego wizyty stał się miałki i nieistotny.  
– Czy to jest to podanie? – zapytał absolwent Hogwartu.  
Albus kiwnął głową. Wstrzymał się i odłożył dokument na biurku.  
– Nie mogłem rozpatrzyć tego podania pozytywnie – wyjaśnił dobrotliwie Dumbledore. – Miałem stworzyć precedens?! Sprzeciwiłbym się regulaminowi!  
Harry pociągnął nosem, jakby na coś oczekiwał.  
Dumbledore zawahał się. W końcu jednak ruch jego ramienia stał się pewny i dążył do ściśle określonego celu – zniszczenia podania.  
Bzzzt, bzzzt...  
Zgredek przeżuwał swymi mechanicznymi zębiskami skrawek papieru.  
– Przyszedłem się pożegnać! – oznajmił z nową energią Potter.

Ta opowieść pozostawia po sobie pewien niedosyt...  
Na tym świecie nie pozostał po bohaterze już żaden ślad.  
Nigdy też nie dowiedział się, do czego tak usilnie brnął.  
Zagubił się we mgle.  
Może gdzieś tam jest.  
Nadal szukając światła. 


End file.
